danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Megaphone Hacking Gun
The Megaphone Hacking Gun (拡声器型ハッキング銃 kakuseikigata hakkingu jū; lit. "megaphone-type hacking gun") is a device used, both as a tool and as a weapon, by Komaru Naegi as she journeys through Towa City in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. Background For the first time after being locked for over a year in an apartment in a Towa City residential building, Komaru hears a knock on her door. Overjoyed, she hurries to the door to try and ask who is it. Just then, a Monokuma unit's claw rips through the metal door, almost impaling her eye. With the sudden attack of the aggressive Monokuma, Komaru must flee her apartment, setting the game into motion. Komaru runs through the floors corridors towards the elevator, which she then calls in attempt to escape from the Monokuma. The elevator rises slowly towards the tenth floor as the Monokuma gets closer and closer to Komaru, until its door finally opens, revealing a group of Future Foundation agents led by Byakuya Togami, who swiftly fires a Megaphone Hacking Gun bullet and masterfully takes Monokuma down. After this cutscene, Byakuya hands a bewildered Komaru her own Megaphone Hacking Gun, and the player's first attempt at using it begins. Users of The Megaphone Hacking Gun * Byakuya Togami * Komaru Naegi * Kanon Nakajima (In Zettai Zetsubou Hagekure.) Kotodama The Megaphone Hacking Gun's ammunition is called "Kotodama" (言弾; lit. "word bullets"), a pun on the homophonous Japanese term 言霊 which means "the power of language". There are eight different functions to the Hacking Gun, each with its own type of kotodama, represented by a specific color and kanji character. At first, the hacking gun is equipped with all eight functions available indefinitely. However, after getting caught by the Soldiers of Hope and transferred to their flying base, the gun gets tampered with and is left only a limited amount of "BREAK" bullets and an unlimited amount of "MOVE" bullets which are installed onto the gun immediately after receiving them from the Servant upon waking up in the Soldiers' base. As the game progresses, several Monokuma Kids found along Komaru's way will hand you the remaining functions one after the other, albeit with limited ammunition. The eight types of Kotodama are as follows: *"BREAK" (「自発破壊 - コワレロ」''Jihatsu Hakai - KOWARERO''; lit. "Spontaneous Destruction - BREAK"): The simplest offensive function of the Megaphone Hacking Gun. It releases a blue orb which knocks Monokuma units back upon contact. it usually takes four of these shots to destroy a unit. However, hitting a Monokuma right on his weak spot - his left evil-looking eye - would instantly destroy it no matter how many shots it had sustained before. Hitting the weak spot not only saves you "BREAK" bullets, but also triggers the "NICE SHOT" bonus which causes the destroyed Monokuma unit to leave behind more Monocoins. **The "BREAK" kotodama is colored blue and represented by the 「壊」 character, meaning "break" or "destroy". *"BURN" (「連撃燃焼 - モエロ」''Rengeki Nenshō - MOERO''; lit. "Repetitive Combustion Attack - BURN"): *"PARALYZE" (「送電麻痺 - シビレロ」''Sōden Mahi - SHIBIRERO''; lit. "Palsying Electric Supply - PARALYZE"): *"EXPEL" (「逆流噴射 - フキトベ」''Gyakurū Funsha - FUKITOBE''; lit. "Counter-Current Propulsion - EXPEL"): *"DANCE" (「操作舞踊 - オドレ」''Sōsa Buyō - ODORE''; lit. "Mesmerizing Step - DANCE"): A combat-assisting function of the Megaphone Hacking Gun. Shooting a Monokuma unit with "DANCE" causes it to stop walking around (or towards Komaru) and begin dancing. While the Monokuma units wave their arms around and move their feet as part of the dance, their heads remain perfectly still, allowing you to easily target their left eyes and take them down with a single "NICE SHOT" critical hit. The "DANCE" function has an additional, unique effect on Siren Monokuma units. When hitting a Siren Monokuma with "DANCE", not only does it begin dancing itself, but its siren also starts flashing in different colors and spouting colorful holographic symbols, which in turn attract other Monokuma units towards the it to join its dancing. Using "DANCE" strategically on Siren Monokumas is essential in order to clear many of the game's challenges, clear paths from enemies and save other offensive kotodama. **The "DANCE" kotodama is colored pink and represented by the 「踊」 character, meaning "dance" or "skip". *"CONNECT" (「回路接続 - ツナガレ」''Kairo Setsuzoku - TSUNAGARE''; lit. "Circuit Link - CONNECT"): *"MOVE" (「強制作動 - ウゴケ」''Kyōsei Sadō - UGOKE''; lit. "Compulsive Operation - MOVE"): *"INSPECT" (「透明観察 - カンサツ」''Tōmei Kansatsu - KANSATSU''; lit. "Clear Observation - INSPECT"): Category:Gameplay